


Just Wanting a Little More

by priestess_juno



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestess_juno/pseuds/priestess_juno
Summary: It's been a few years since they defeated Nyx--Fuuka and Shinjiro are married and have a beautiful daughter together. After being married for 1.5 years, what happens when Shinjiro can't understand, or grasp, the pressures of being a father? What if he is tired of being held down by Fuuka and their daughter? He meets someone who can erase the past and create a new future for them both. How bad could this go?





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I found this archived on my computer and on another website--it didn't seem to be picked up quickly or at all, so I thought I'd give it a shot over here. There are minor pairings in here as well, and will be slow to update since I have the other Fuuka/Shinjiro story on the forefront of my mind currently. 
> 
> Hopefully after tweaking this story it's better than it once was. :)

Another morning and another day for Shinjiro Aragaki. Waking up to his wife sleeping peacefully next to him, and his child in the room next to them asleep as well, he smiled and kissed his wife's cheek and got up to check on their child, Minami. Her birthday was coming up soon, in the next week actually, as Shinjiro already got her something.

Walking into the room, he grinned and saw Minami sleeping peacefully, still. "Sleeping like a log, huh?" He grinned and kissed his little girl's cheek and pulled her blanket back on her body and rubbed his forehead. With his messy dark hair around his face, running his hand through it didn't help as it was in knots. "Perhaps I should listen to Fuuka and get it trimmed… …or not." He grinned and walked back into the bedroom, noting that it was a little warm in their room. He turned the A/C up a little more as he could see Fuuka turning in her sleep, her eyes fluttering opening to see Shinjiro wasn't in her bed.

"Sh-shinjiro?" She called out and Shinjiro walked to her and embraced her from behind.

"I am right here, Fuuka. Just had to check on Minami."

She smiled and nodded slowly. Turning around in her spot, she put her arms around his waist and brought Shinjiro down to her side of the bed. "Just like you…a father." Fuuka murmured and lowered his face towards her. "I like the messy look for you—it's…_sexy_." She blushed a little and intertwined her fingers with his.

Shinjiro chuckled and kissed her lips for a quick moment and carried her out of her bed. Fuuka's eyes grew a little as she didn't realize that Shinjiro would do something like this. Even after being married for a year and a half, Fuuka was still surprised by Shinjiro's antics—and vice versa. Something has kept them together for four years, even before they married. Minami was the bow on top of the present that they had to keep and couldn't wait to unwrap it.

Fuuka put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his neck a few times, feeling a little…horny today, but had to keep herself…sane for now. "Shinjiro…I'm in the mood for some breakfast…and sex…"

Too late.

"Fuuka…Minami is sleeping. We do not want to wake her up…you know." He blinked a few times, lowering his wife's feet onto the ground and blushed slightly. _Oh dammit. She's horny… I blame the heat—in more ways than one._

"So? She's sleeping well, right~?" She giggled and put her arms around his waist and smiled cheekily. "Just for a few minutes… please?" Fuuka pleaded as she lowered her hands a little lower towards his crotch. "See? You're excited…"

Shinjiro's cheeks were a bright red and almost jumped once Fuuka's hand was over his crotch. Just poking at it didn't help in the slightest. He was slowly being turned on by his wife and dammit he wanted it as badly as she did now.

"Fuuka…" He turned to his wife and cupped her cheeks and grinned seductively. "I don't know how the hell you do something like this to me, but I don't mind it at all." He swooped his wife into his arms and dashed to their bedroom in milliseconds, carefully placing his wife onto the bed and lowered his face towards her and smiled. "Fuuka…dammit… I love you."

Fuuka blushed and smiled—her eyes filled with lust—and giggled. "I love you, too, Shinj—" She couldn't finished her words before Shinjiro claimed her lips in a heated passion and moved his hands through her nightshirt—which was his own shirt that she never wanted to give up—and squeezed her breasts. The light moans that escaped her lips excited Shinjiro and lifted her shirt off of her body and began to enjoy this morning a little more.

Perhaps…everything was going well for the Persona-users today…right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years since they defeated Nyx--Fuuka and Shinjiro are married and have a beautiful daughter together. After being married for 1.5 years, what happens when Shinjiro can't understand, or grasp, the pressures of being a father? What if he is tired of being held down by Fuuka and their daughter? He meets someone who can erase the past and create a new future for them both. How bad could this go?

A week later, Shinjiro was carrying his young daughter into the old SEES dorm, Fuuka behind with the baby bag. Fuuka decided that this was a big enough place for everyone—the old gang and family members. The beds were still here just in case—Mitsuru wanted Fuuka to be a little less anal about that.

Walking through the double doors of the dorm, everyone turned to see Fuuka and Shinjiro with a sleeping Minami. Shinjiro looked worn out and tired as Fuuka was the opposite—hyper, energetic, and bouncy. She walked over to Yukari and Mitsuru, saying a quick hello and hugging them—not having seen them since their wedding—and Shinjiro went over to the Akihiko and the others, showing off his, _their_, child.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard the words…but, it seems that everything is real…" Ken pointed out as she waved to Minami as she opened her eyes and looked at Ken with soft eyes. He grinned and looked up at Akihiko and Junpei—who were in a relationship, but only those in SEES knew of it. They wanted to wait until the time was right to bring it out to the others in the world.

Shinjiro nodded. "With Fuuka being in the hospital afterwards, everything was luckily taken care of by Mitsuru—we owe her a huge debt by the time Minami goes to college." He crestfallen and sat in the love-seat.

"But, it's worth it, right Shinjiro-san?" Junpei asked as he looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"It is."

"Now, we will have to keep our promise to Fuuka—being a surrogate mother after this incident…"

"Juni… No need to worry. We will wait a little bit until we pose the question to her." Akihiko mentioned and put his hand on Junpei's shoulder, trying to keep him satisfied. "She said she would help us and I know she won't go back on her promise."

Junpei nodded and chuckled. "If she did, I would be concerned."

Shinjiro walked into the kitchen as Ken followed to get a drink. "Shinjiro-san… How is it being a father?"

He turned to the shorter of the two and crossed his arms. "Ken—you are 15. No need to think about raising a family until you are my age—even older."

"Yeah, I know…but, at least I found a girl I like…and I want to know what you think about—"

"—sex?"

Ken nodded furiously as Shinjiro was going to object, but couldn't. He didn't have a mother and his father ran out on him when he was young. Shinjiro silently cursed as he knew he would come to him…just not for… _THIS_.

"If you take time in the relationship to know each other, and if you wait for her…then that's the most important thing."

"Wait for her?"

Shinjiro nodded. "If you wait for her, you will get a lot of respect points that way. Think with your mind, not with your other head." He chuckled as Ken flushed quickly. "Waiting on a girl you love and want to introduce to us will be worth it."

Ken looked away for a moment, nodding and talking to himself, but then turned back to Shinjiro once he got a bottle of water. "I… Was it strange doing it with Minako-san…and now with Fuuka?"

Shinjiro almost spit his drink out as he was just asking about his sex life with the only two girls he has been with—sexually, that is. Mitsuru was the first girl he had been with, but they broke that relationship off in a month. "What is up with the twenty damned questions, Ken?"

"Well, I don't have a father in my life and you're the closest to one!"

Shinjiro crestfallen and ran his hand through his hair, after pulling off his beanie and looked at him, putting said beanie back on his head. "…Fine. Minako…" He looked away and looked at the picture of them all, smiling and giggling, without him there that was on the counter. Shinjiro was on medical leave…of course. "…Minako eased me into the idea of a relationship. Yes, I did have intercourse with her, but until she was ready. Fuuka stated to me that I was her first, which…seemed like a shocker to me—with how close she and Minato were…"

Having two leaders were strange, but they could take turns running through Tartarus and everyone would level up together—which was nice. Except…

"H-how did you feel about taking both girl's virginities away?"

"Ken—"

"…I just want to know. I don't want to mess up this relationship."

_He knows how to get me. Just wished he tone down the sexual questions all of a sudden._

"…Amazing. It made me feel happy I was taking away something sacred from them both… With Minako being the first—I, honestly, thought I was the second…but she confirmed my fears and stated I was the first… Fuuka also stated that she never did anything with Minato… Said he had someone else in his mind. Luckily, she understood and they just watched a movie and she fell asleep in his arms. Both girls were beautiful and honest with their feelings. Minako and Minato pushed us together…and if I ever saw them again, I would be…thankful for doing this for us."

Ken nodded and smiled softly. "When I heard Fuuka and you were going to be married, I-I wanted a part in it somehow. Sorry for being the ring bearer."

"Nah. It was not a problem. Fuuka was all for it." He chuckled and sipped more of his soda. "Now, any more questions before I spit more soda out on the counter?"

Ken shook his head and laughed. "No, no. _IF_ I do, can I come to you?"

Shinjiro blinked, but not missing a beat, he nodded. Ken smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He didn't know what to think or say at all. Just…how does this happen? One minute, he was kicking shadow ass, and now…he was kicking diapers away into trashcans and being a father. The last time he kicked ass was a few years ago—being in the Shadow Operatives, helping Fuuka, Akihiko, Aigis, and Mitsuru and the rest of SEES out.

_Ken…is coming to me…as a father and a friend? This…is fucking strange…_

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back into the party as Minami was waking up and crawling to Akihiko. His eyes grew as she came to straight to him—just watching Akihiko's face light up was enough to make Shinjiro smile. Fuuka noted that Shinjiro came back into the party and walked over to him. "Junpei and Akihiko's faces glowed the moment Minami pointed them out and tried to pull off Junpei's hat." She giggled and interlocked her hand with her husband's.

"I can't believe I missed it."

"Are you okay? What did you and Ken talk about?"

"…Stuff… Just…_stuff_ I didn't expect to talk about."

Fuuka looked up at him and frowned. "W-was it taboo stuff?" No response. "…Did he bring up…Minako-chan?"

Shinjiro gritted his teeth and looked down at Fuuka. "And? What if it was?"

Fuuka opened her mouth to protest, but looked away and closed her mouth. "I…see."

Yui, Fuuka's mother, came into the dining room as she held a small pink balloon cake as she smiled. "Time to cut the cake!" She called out as Junpei scooped Minami into his arms and everyone walked over to the cake; everyone gasped and pointed out how detailed it was.

Fuuka pulled Shinjiro off to the side and blushed. "Wh-what's wrong if you were talking about Minako? You dated her in one way or another, right?"

Shinjiro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Please. You know Yukari was Minato's one and only after he came for you." Shinjiro looked at his wife, with some hate and anger in his eyes as she closed her eyes harshly.

"W-what!? Th-that's a lie! I was the first one he would've waited for me! H-he helped me as I helped him out!" She whispered softly as everyone was starting to look at them. "Last I checked, Minako had a crush on Akihiko, but never did acted on it because you showed up!"

"Oh? And how the hell do you know that?"

"Because I was near her when she needed me the most--when you were hospitalized!" Fuuka pointed out as Shinjiro glared down at his wife.

"Fuuka—"

"I'm not done Shinjiro!" She glared back at him as Junpei and Akihiko were looking at each other as worry filled their eyes.

"Please—you had a crush on Junpei, too!"

"I DIDN'T ACT ON IT BECAUSE HE WAS TAKEN!" She yelled as she hit Shinjiro on the chest—not hard, of course.

"Screw this." He turned around and left the party and out the back door that led to the tiny backyard in the dorm. Everyone looked back at Fuuka as she played with her braid for a few seconds, trying to gain her cool back as she smiled to the party goers.

"…I'll be back. C-can we wait on the cake?" She turned to her mother as she nodded and watched Fuuka leave the room the same way Shinjiro did.

"…Fuu-tan…" Junpei murmured as he held Minami in his arms. "…What were they even fighting over?" He wondered softly as everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

Running his hands through his hair for the third or so time today, Shinjiro was frustrated. He didn't know why he blew up on Fuuka like that—but, she had no right to ask what they were talking about, right?

"Would you care to explain to me what the hell _THAT_ was all about?" Oh, Fuuka was PISSED.

"Well, you asked what Ken and I talked about and you didn't drop it."

"I brought up Minako-chan and you blew up on me!"

Shinjiro winced. She could yell. Loudly.

"And? So what if he asked me about my first sexual relationship? As if **I **wasn't your first—"

"Wh-what!? You WERE my first Shinjiro! You think I am lying?! ...Do you…not believe me anymore?" She asked and looked away, wanting to smack him aside the head. "…Do you hate being a father? Tired of living the way we are? Happy and healthy? ALIVE?!"

Shinjiro turned on his heel and looked at Fuuka with a glare that could kill. Normally, she was used to it, but now, it hurt her a little bit. "**IF** you must know, Ken asked me what it was like to be a father—how did it feel to take virginities away from you and Minako and also when should he have sex. THAT'S ALL! He doesn't have a father and he thought coming to me would be **the best** idea in the world." He crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "The dumbest thing in the world he could think of."

"You…are ashamed of being a father, Shinjiro? If you didn't want to be a father, you could have told me when I WAS PREGNANT! If you wanted to be free and happy, I wished you told me without feeling like this!" Fuuka cried out and covered her face. "Wh-why is this always happening to us?!"

Shinjiro turned his back to Fuuka and shook his head. "It's me and always me." With that, he left Fuuka in the yard, tears falling from her eyes. The moment Mitsuru and Yukari were outside, along with the rest of SEES, Shinjiro was out of sight and out of mind.

* * *

Making his way towards the one place he knows all too well, a smile appeared on a young man's face and nodded.

"He's the one…I know it." With a quick jog, he held the contract in his pocket and caught up with Shinjiro. With a small tap on his back, Shinjiro turned to see an unfamiliar face behind him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hey, easy easy. I mean you no harm—I know that you were having problems with your wife earlier. I saw, and thought we could talk—about Minako-chan."

Shinjiro raised an eyebrow. _I didn't see this loser at the party…but, I was too busy talking to Ken and arguing with my wife… _A small sigh escaped his lips.

"What's your name? At least tell me that before you talk to me about **her**."

"Ah, of course. My name is Ryoji Mochizuki—a pleasure to make your acquaintance—Shinjiro Aragaki-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to retype some of this again--it felt odd that Shinjiro and Fuuka would be fighting over Minako, but she was still jealous that Minako came first, and not her. I might have to re-type this again, but I'll give it another look at it once all the chapters are up.


	3. Rewinding

Sitting down at Chagall Café, Ryoji and Shinjiro each got a good look at each other. Getting down to business, Shinjiro crossed his arms and glared at him. "Okay. Spill. How the hell do you know Minako—and tell the truth."

Ryoji gulped the rest of his tea down and smiled warmly to Shinjiro's death glare. "I know only a little about her while I was here, living in Iwatodai. We came here to the same café and helped me understood what it was like to be someone…" He began, unsure if Shinjiro knew about him from the other SEES members.

"That sounds like something she would do. Helping people out…"

_Just like Fuuka…_

"Yes… We went to Kyoto on the school field trip and we talked when we could—explaining life's grandeur and the possibilities and goals set within one's own self. Told me about what was right from wrong…helped me with the customs around here." Ryoji continued on as he ate some of his piece of a small strawberry pie. "Honestly, she was a wonderful person and I wished I knew more about her…"

"And why couldn't you?"

"I had to leave…before I could really be her friend. I left in order to make Minako, and Minato, happy…" He looked away and sighed heavily. Putting his hand around his scarf, he could feel his heart pounding a little in anticipation. Ryoji lowered his hand and placed it in his lap. "Shinjiro-san… What memories do you have of her?"

Shinjiro looked away, sipping some coffee, and sighed softly. _What was up with everyone bringing back memories of Minako today?_

Shrugging, he lowered his coffee onto the table and nodded. "…Cooking and talking. You had possibly more time with her than I did…"

"Oh?"

"I joined SEES last—she seemed to have this…_aura_ around her and always knew what to say to make me cave. But, she had so much patience…just, how did I deserve someone like her?" He stated quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was severely injured in October. I had to be taken to the hospital and was on life support until March. I couldn't help her or the rest defeat Nyx, I couldn't go on the school trip, and I couldn't be there for any of them.

"It really…pissed me off when I run to the school's roof and see Aigis holding onto Minako while Fuuka was… …" He trailed off, unable to form another word. He hated to bring that one memory back.

"With Minato?" Ryoji threw out there as Shinjiro gave a stern nod. "I see… I always thought Yukari would be with him…but, I guess not… They must have formed a bond based on friendship more than love…possibly the difference between their relationship and yours with Minako—she loved you more than anyone else in the world."

Hearing Ryoji saying it and noting how strong those words felt, Shinjiro nodded and sighed. "That's what I heard a lot, too. That she waited for me until she could see my smile and eyes." Shinjiro chuckled softly.

"Minako…that's her." Ryoji grinned as he continued to demolish his pie in minutes. "And what are you doing now? Aren't you a free man waiting to be a heart-breaker and woo the women?"

Shinjiro raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and sipping more of his coffee. "No. I'm married and have a child."

"This young? Er, not that it is bad, believe me—but, with whom?"

"…"

_Do I dare say her name? Does he know her, too? …_

"Fuuka…Yamagishi… She is my wife and has been for a year and a half. We dated a month or so after the twins…" He closed his eyes, hoping that Ryoji got the message.

"You can say 'die'. We all will die eventually and that there isn't much we can do—but heck, what am I saying? So," he quickly changed topics, "you and Fuuka-chan? I never expected her to rebound that quickly after Minato passed…" He was a little surprised, but didn't show it on his face.

"…Yeah, well…We helped each other move on, thanks to those two, and they seemed to push us both together. It was strange and awkward, but we've been together for so long, I…" Shinjiro stopped himself and closed his eyes, his head lowered a little. "…couldn't see myself with someone else."

"Aren't you tired of being a father? Someone your age is still a bachelor and trying to live life before dating or roaming the Earth around here looking for someone and hanging out and having fun! No offense on Fuuka-chan but, don't you hate it?"

Shinjiro looked at Ryoji, a concerned look on his face—he was never really given those questions before in his life. Hell, he didn't mind talking to Ken as they are friends now, but… deep down inside, he _hated_ being a father—he wanted to be free and become a chef and make a name for himself (as he already has being a father). Something was missing out on Shinjiro's life, but what was it exactly?

"I…sometimes do. Make sure Fuuka and Minami are safe…bathe Minami, tuck Minami in, dress Minami—she's always forcing me to do all this stuff while she does the menial stuff—packing the baby bag, make the bed up, ordering take out, etcetera." Shinjiro explained as his fist was drawn into his lap. "Always the child, take care of Minami, make sure she doesn't get sick—Hell, **I** am sick of it all!" He wanted to yell to the world but noticing they were in a small restaurant, with people around and enjoying their Pheromone coffee, he whispered and tried to keep the cursing to a minimum.

Ryoji smiled and nodded. "You just want to be free before being tired down by a family or worries—You were in a coma for months and you wanted to live those parts of your life before anything else?" Shinjiro nodded and sat up more in his seat once Ryoji pulled something from his pocket. "I am here to help people like you, Shinjiro-san."

"What the hell is that?"

Ryoji unfolded the contract and pulled a pen from his other pocket out. "This is a contract stating that you would like to live your life as a 'free' man for **five** days. At the end, you will go back to being the person you are now. Simple as that my friend." He smiled cunningly as Shinjiro read the contract.

"As much as I believe you and trust you, this contract seems…like a hoax."

"Don't you want to see Minako again? This will take you back on the 21st of December, the Winter Solstice. One day, after Christmas ends, you will leave that time period and head back here and be happy once more. That's all I have to say—" He held a pen out to Shinjiro and smiled. "—and all you have to do is sign."

Shinjiro held the pen in his hand and gritted his teeth. "Nothing will happen to Fuuka and Minami, our child, right?"

Ryoji nodded. "I promise. It'll be as if you were gone for a few hours, nothing else."

Shinjiro glared at the contract, all big in black that was on a two feet long piece of paper as she lowered his eyes down to the "X". Without a second thought, he quickly signed his name.

_ **Shinjiro Aragaki** _

"Ah…you signed it. Now, just close your eyes and everything will be taken care of…" He chuckled softly as Shinjiro leaned back in the chair and when he closed his eyes, he could hear Ryoji's laugh turn sinister. Shinjiro tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. Within a matter of seconds, he felt like he was being thrown around by punches and such before feeling his body hit the floor without him leaving his seat.

* * *

Shinjiro opened his eyes carefully, noting that there was snow on the ground—and luckily, he was protected from the cold thanks to his warm peacoat. His beanie helped as well as he decided to take a look around the town. Slowly walking out from the alleyway, from where he was shot—but didn't know it—he could see the town was bustling with life and such.

"It feels like… I'm back…?" He wondered as he walked to the flower store and asked the cashier what today was.

"Ah, it's December 21st! Only a few days until Christmas—do you need flowers for that special someone?"

He shook his head and thanked him before leaving. Seeing people leave the movies on this cold night made Shinjiro wonder if he could go back to the SEES dorm without being asked questions… A little boy bumped into him and smiled. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You're fine." Shinjiro began to walk away before the boy clung onto him as his eyes shot down to the boy—sharp, bright blue eyes and the darkest of black hair. "What now?"

"I… My parents abandoned me…a-and I don't know where I-I am!"

Shinjiro sighed and had to play father for a little bit longer, huh? "Did they say they were coming back?" He crouched down to his height and the boy shook his head.

"All they said was fine someone else who will deal with me!" He balled loudly as Shinjiro noted he was in pajamas of sorts—he had to be freezing. "Y-you seemed lonely, so I went up to you…"

Shinjiro moaned and picked the child up. "Listen, if we take the train and head back to the town, will you stop crying?" The boy nodded and Shinjiro walked up the stairs, ordering a child's ticket and an adult one as they quickly got on a train and sat down together. "So…you're from around here, right?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. My name is Pharos—I hope that my parents will come back…"

"Pharos… An odd name for the boy who is wearing pajamas from prison—I kid." He smiled and rubbed the boy's hair. "Well, I'm sure we can find a place to stay—"

"I have a friend of mine—well, my brother lives alone in his apartment and he went over to America for the month—we could stay there. He wouldn't mind." Pharos smiled and looked up to Shinjiro as if he was his own brother. "He has a code to get into his house, it's really simple too so I can do that part!"

Shinjiro nodded as she turned his head to the left and blinked a few times. He never really cared if he was people kissing or making out as if they were the only ones in the world—hell, Minako and him DID have sex while they were in the dorms and while everyone was down stairs doing God knows what. But, that's not what bother him. Once they got off of the train, he had to do a double take to see if he saw whom he _thought_ he saw.

"Aki?" He uttered softly as he could see the back of his head covering another woman's face. He wanted to call out to them, but wouldn't it be strange? Seeing his best friend and his possible girlfriend making out on the train—even if there were a few people on said train—as he didn't know what to. And, shouldn't he be in a hospital bed at this point? But, who the hell was the other girl?

_Ah…seems he's getting lucky for Christmas—I'll call out to him--._

"Oi, get a room you two!"

Akihiko turned, noting that he was a little buffer than he thought so. He then saw a familiar face being held closer in his arms. His mouth almost dropped as he saw the teal hair in a braid as she blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry…"

"Oh…I-I thought you were someone else… Sorry." Shinjiro called out as Akihiko gave him a death glare and turned back to the girl, making sure she was okay and such. Shinjiro turned his head and his eyes grew. "Wh-what the hell…is going on?!" He whispered and had to look back at Akihiko. "Why the hell is Fuuka dating Akihiko!?"

"Hmm? Is something…wrong, Shinjiro-san?" Pharos asked as Shinjiro didn't catch that he called him by his name.

"I… How did they both get together?" Shinjiro crossed his arms and pondered it for a moment. _Just…what the hell happened and what brought them together?_ Shinjiro was beyond confused and hurt. Akihiko DID look much better than Shinjiro did—but Fuuka…GOD, she looked the same and acted the same way when that stranger called Fuuka and him out. "Pharos, can you tell me what the year is?"

"Umm… It's 2013, right? That's what I thought the 13 meant."

_This is the same year as it was when I closed my eyes…but wait. Something is wrong—Aki, nor Fuuka, pointed me out… They didn't say my name and Aki didn't want to punch my guts in… WHERE THE HELL AM I!?_

Pharos pulled on his sleeve and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Pharos—I am going to follow those two for a little bit. Do you mind?" Shinjiro turned to him and asked quietly as Pharos shook his head. "Good. Because I need to see how these two got together…and following them might be my key…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ryoji is someone who shouldn't exist, but I think I'll have a plot twist for that later on. This is as far as I got--this will be on a small hiatus, at least until the end of the year? I wanna focus on the other Shinji/Fuuka fanfic before I finish this. It would make sense to finish that one before this one ends.


End file.
